Joyce and Jane hurt Giffany's feet/Sent to India
Transcript Part 1: Joyce and Jane hurt Giffany's feet with Lego blocks *(January 16, 2018) *Joyce: Man, we can't believe everyone beated us up at school just because Giffany put diapers on us! What are we going to do instead of sitting here, watching Woody Woodpecker? *Jane: I know Joyce. We will because go to The Lakeside at hurt Azura's feet with Lego blocks and attack her for not letting us get My Little Pony DVDs. *Joyce: That's a good idea Jane! Let's go now. *to: The Lakeside *Moe: Here we are Joe. *Joe: Moe, is it now the time to put the Lego blocks on the ground? *Moe: Yes. *then spreads the red, yellow, green, and blue Lego blocks all around the ground *and Joe hide under Giffany’s bed when they saw Giffany getting out of bed *Moe: (In Duncan's voice) Let's see how painful it's going to be for Azura when she steps on some Lego blocks. *is about to walk to the bathroom to brush her teeth. But something prevented her from walking to the bathroom when she heard something below her feet *Moe: Ha! (X40) *Joe: Hey Azura! Look at your feet, that's what you get for not letting us watch Rover Dangerfield and for wearing no shoes and socks. *Azura: (Cries in Lana's voice from The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors). (Changes to Princess voice) Moe and Joe, why would you do this to me? I thought we were friends. *Joe: It doesn't matter! This is what you get for not letting us do anything by our favorite companies! *Moe: Now, we will attack you! *and Joe began attacking Azura by punching her, and kicking her causing Azura to scream like Zora Link from The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask *SFX: POW! BIFF! BAM! WHAM! STRIKE! HONK! FWAM! BOOM! THUD! CUCKOO! *Joe: Now to attack you with bats. *and Joe began attacking Azura with baseball bats causing Azura to scream like Zora Link from The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask again *SFX: POW! BAM! WHAM! STRIKE! HONK! BOOM! THUD! CUCKOO! *Azura: (Cries in Lana's voice from The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors) (Changes to her game voice) So this is... how it ends... *Moe: Now to finish you off with M4A1s!! *Joe: Yeah! Prepare to die!! *and Joe pulled out their M4A1s and are ready to finish off Azura by killing her! *Azura: No! (X50) Please don't kill me!! *Moe: Sorry, we are going to shoot you once and for all!! *Joe: Prepare to die!! *Azura: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! *Giffany: Moe and Joe, both of you, stop right there! *Wheel Gator: Both of you, drop the guns right now, Moe and Joe!! *Chill Penguin: We knew you both hurt Azura's feet with Lego blocks and you both are in huge amount of dead meat now!!! *12 mavericks soon surrounded Moe and Joe and began violently attacking them. The TV static occurs followed by the technical difficulties sign. The Iris out effect with the sound from Super Mario World plays Joyce and Jane get sent to India/Joyce and Jane arrive at India and get chased by a tiger Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days